Background: Dr. Fleming has spent the majority of the last 15 years conducting alcohol research, mentoring alcohol researchers, caring for patients and providing consultation to physicians and health care leaders. The PI is committed to continuing his work in the area of patient-oriented research, mentoring, leadership and patient care for the remainder of his academic career. Dr. Fleming is committed to addressing the critical shortage of physician scientists conducting research in the alcohol area. Goal of K24 application: The goal of this application is to provide the PI with 25% time to mentor junior patient oriented investigators and develop new graduate school courses in clinical research as well as an additional 25% time to expand his research program into the areas of alcohol biomarkers, alcohol-related trauma and medication treatment of children with ADHD and fetal alcohol spectrum disorder. If the K24 is awarded in July 2005, he would be funded 40% time on two NIAAA funded R01 grants (R01AA012522-03 and R01AA014685-01), 10% time by his department for his clinical work and 50% time by the proposed K24 grant. Dr. Fleming is completing follow up work on three NIH grants that were completed in the fall of 2004 (R21AA013368-02, R01DA013686-02 and R01AA12664-01A2). Proposed mentoring activities: The K24 award will allow him to expand his research mentoring activities in the alcohol area to include new research fellows and graduate students. It would allow him to spend more time on his recently awarded new NIAAA T32 grant which will fund three physician scientists per year. This training program will focus on increasing the number of physicians who conduct NIAAA funded research. He plans to develop 1-2 new graduate school courses on how to conduct alcohol research with a focus on research methodology and analysis strategies. Significance: The proposed K24 complements the current NIH Roadmap Initiatives. The grant will facilitate Dr. Fleming's ability to train new physician scientists, develop graduate-level courses for masters and PhD students interested in clinical research as well as increasing his capacity to conduct translational research.